1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with four colors filter films and a display panel and a color filter thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the technology of displaying focuses on the flat panel display. Since the flat panel display regardless of liquid crystal display (so-called LCD), plasma display panel (so-called PDP) or organic electro-luminescent display (so-called OELD) have the features of light weight, thin thickness, small volume, low energy and power consumption and almost without radiation injuries, the consuming margin of the flat panel display in the information market is very astonishing.
For chromatic flat panel display, a color filter is usually used for achieving the efficacy of colorizing the image displayed thereby. Although the conventional color filter comprises red filter films, green filter films and blue filter films, the color filter with multi-colors is developed and researched because of the needs of the chromatic brightness and the chromatic saturation is getting higher. Moreover, the color filter with four colors (red, green, blue and white) having the features of increasing brightness of displayed images and saving energy is developed and used popularly.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating conventional color filter with four colors. Referring to FIG. 1, color filter 100 comprises a substrate 102 and a plurality of pixels 104 disposed on the substrate 102. Each pixel 104 comprises a red filter film R, a green filter film G, a blue filter film B and a filter film W.
Since the color level of the white filter film W slants towards yellow, the area of the blue filter film B is increased in the color filter 100 to make the chromaticity coordinate of the white-light mixed by the lights transmitting from the red filter film R, the green filter film G, the blue filter film B and the white filter film W close to the chromaticity coordinate of the white-light mixed by the lights transmitting from the red filter film R, the green filter film G and the blue filter film B.
However, if the area of the blue filter film B is increased without changing the area of the pixel 104, it is necessary to decrease the area of the white filter film W. Thus, the transmittance of the color filter 100 would be decreased so that the brightness of the images displayed by the display device cannot be enhanced.